Sunday
by macaday me a nut
Summary: Ginny's sundays are very boring. Only one thing can make them exciting. Try and guess what it is. Oneshot


**Um...I just came up with this one day. Its of the top of my head. I'd like to thank all of my friends who helped with this. If you find any spelling mistakes...please dont bother telling me. I know I cant spell, but thatwont matter when I become a author of a book...the editer can do that for me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of interest. So dont bother.**

**Well here's the story...hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Sunday**

Sundays were Ginny's 'sleepy' days. On her sleepy days Ginny would just sit and watch something. Be it indoors or out, cloudy or fine, boring or exciting. She would watch it. For an example some of the things she watched included the fire, Harry, the lake, Harry, people doing there homework (snigger) and did I forget to mention Harry? Yeh, she was a little obsessed. And I know what you're thinking, and no…she was not a stalker. But I mean come on! It's not like she followed him around the school on a daily bases. She didn't even follow him around the school. Ok…she only did that once, but she had a good reason! I just can't think of it at the moment.

On these sleepy days nothing of real interest ever happened. One day she spilled her pumpkin juice, but that's pretty much it. You would expect SOMETHING would happen on a Sunday. Well, she wasn't holding her breath. Yeh, life was good.

It was the 10th Sunday of the School year (she was counting). Ginny was just sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing the usual, nothing, when suddenly…she couldn't see. She gave a little shriek and a small hop as the darkness inclosed her.

"Guess who." A voice whispered in her ear. She could feel the person's breath against her neck and their head nearly resting on her shoulder, their hands covering her eyes. She liked it…So she decided to play along for as long as she could.

"Umm…Dean?"

"Nope" answered the stranger "but your in the right category."

"So, you like football?" Ginny asked a small smile on her face and laughter in her voice.

"No. I meant that I was a guy." He moved closer to Ginny's neck as he said this.

"Oh, right. I knew that." She was getting flustered. "Well your definitely not Neville, or Ron for that matter." As she said this she heard the stranger give a small chuckle. "So who else could you be?"

"Think, think real hard, Gin." There were only three people in the world that got away with calling her 'Gin'. Her Dad, Ron and…

"Harry!"

"Maybe" he replied, a cheeky hint to his voice.

"If you're not Harry, who are you?" Ginny questioned.

"I never said you were wrong."

"So if you are Harry, does that mean I can slap you?"

"I guess, but the question is do you want to?"

"What would you do if I did?"

"I don't know. What's up with the twenty questions?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to take my mind of the fact that I can't see!"

"Right. Sorry." He replied. She expected him to take his hand of her eyes, but nothing happened.

"You might want to take your hand of my eyes now, before I bite them!"

"Ooohh, Feisty are we?"

"Yes, for a matter of fact, I am!" She could tell people were leaving. She could hear their footsteps. Hermione had planned on having a 'beginning of exam party' (but the reason was changed so more people would come). It was being held tonight, now to be more precise. Soon it was just her and Harry left in the common room.

"So, now it's just us." Harry whispered in her ear, a growl escaped his lips.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." She hissed a hint of venom in her voice.

"Alright, just hold on a sec." He gave a sweep of his wand and took his hand of her eyes.

"H-Harry, you idiot!" she stormed off out of the common room leaving Harry to his thoughts and raging hormones. Now most of you should be thinking 'Ginny would never do that!' Well, you're right. Ginny never did that. This is what really happened.

Harry took his hands away from her eyes. For a second Harry thought she hated it, for no reaction had escaped from the beautiful maiden in front of him. He was then scared out of his skin by the sudden shriek that seemed so loud in the empty quiet of the common room.

"Harry, it's gorgeous." Ginny whispered, not wanting to break the tranquillity of it all. As Harry looked around, he had to agree with her. Drapes of red and gold hung around them, from ceiling to floor, not letting you see past them. Lit candles let off an aroma of vanilla and cinnamon as rose petals floated daintily to the floor. It was very romantic.

"See," Harry said, taking a seat on the coach "I can be romantic if I have to."

"I never said you couldn't." She stepped over his legs and sat on the coach next to him, closer then she normally would.

"Ahh, but you thought it." Harry said, shaking his finger in the air as if something was attached to it that he wanted off.

She took a deep rushed breath in, "How could you even think that I would think such a thing?" Ginny said in mock outrage, placing a hand on her chest as if in pain.

Harry gave a small chuckle.

"Why did you do this Harry?" Ginny asked in the most understanding voice she could muster.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I don't think Ill be able to now." Harry looked around nervously…as if he was looking for a means of escape, but the curtains blocked his view.

"Harry you know you can tell me anything." Ginny all but whispered, putting her hand over Harry's and moving in closer. Harry was starting to get fidgety. He could see the gleam of hope in Ginny's eye. She new what he was going to say before he even said it.

"Ginny, I like…" Before he could even finish the sentence Ginny had leaned in and placed her lips on his, Harry supporting Ginny as they kissed. As they pulled away they both grinned.

"Wow." Harry muttered.

"Is that all you have to say Mr. Potter." Ginny asked a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Maybe you should show me again and I might have something more to say about it."

"With pleasure." And we all now what happens next so I wont bother telling you. Its all up to your imagination now.

* * *

**Thansk for reading you guys! I hope you liked it. It was my first mushy mushy fic. I dont think I did to bad. But If you think it was terrible, or even if you think it was good jts tell me by reviewing ok!**

**Spread the Love!**

**Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)**


End file.
